


Draco's Dark Mark

by Zora_Xx



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Draco telling Harry about his dark mark.





	Draco's Dark Mark

It's the start of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. He is at breakfast sat inbetween Ron and Fred with Hermione, George and Ginny opposite him.  
Ron: Here's the post.  
Hedwig: *lands on the table* Hooo.  
Harry: Hello Hedwig. Who's this from?  
Hedwig: Hooooo.  
Harry opens the letter it reads: "Harry meet me in that abandoned corridor on the 8th floor at lunch. It's urgent. Love you. D."  
Ron: Who's that from? *tries to read it over Harry's shoulder*  
Harry: *quickly folds the note up and shoves it in his pocket* Nobody in particular.  
Hermione: Harry tell me who it's from. We are not going to judge you.  
Fred: *in Harry's ear* It's from Draco isn't it?  
Harry: *in Fred's ear* How did you know?  
Fred: We have our ways.  
George: Don't worry Harry we won't tell.  
Ginny: Tell what?  
Fred: Who Harry's love note is from.  
Ron: It better not be from you Ginny.  
Harry: It might be.  
Ron: What?!  
Harry: I'm joking. *winks at Ginny*  
Ginny: *laughs* Stop it you.  
Ron: If you're not going to tell me then I'll find out myself. *pulls the note out of Harry's pocket*  
Harry: *grabs the note* *pulls out his wand* *points it at the note* Incendio. *the note bursts into flames*  
Draco looks up from his breakfast to make eye contact with Harry and winks. Harry nods and looks out the window.  
Ron: There he goes again 'Mione. Staring at Malfoy.  
Harry: Was not.  
Fred: *in Harry's ear* Were too.  
Harry: *in Fred's ear* Yeah. He doesn't need to know that though.  
McGonagal hands out the timetables.  
Ron: *looks at his timetable* We still have to take Divination this year? For Merlin's sake.  
Fred: *in Harry's ear* *in a quivery voice* Harry I see Draco in your future.  
Harry bursts out laughing.  
Ron: What's so funny?  
Harry: *in Fred's ear* You're gonna get me caught.  
Fred: *in Harry's ear* Sorry.  
Hermione: What every you are laughing about is going to have to stop because we have to go to class.

At the end of 3rd period.  
Hermione: Let's go get lunch.  
Harry: I can't sorry. Got stuff to do.  
Ron: It's got something to do with that note doesn't it?  
Harry: Yes it does. Now can I go? I don't want to be late. *covers himself in his invisibility cloak*  
Ron: There goes my plan to follow him.  
Harry walks up to the abandoned corridor on the 8th floor and sees Draco. He sneaks up on him and throws his arms around his neck.  
Harry: *in Draco's ear* Hi babe.  
Draco: *jumps* *whispering* Hi Harry. Can I come under?  
Harry: Yeah sure. *lifts up the cloak*  
Draco: *gets under* It's been too long.  
Harry: It has.  
Draco starts kissing him. Harry pulls Draco closer because oh Merlin it's been far, far too long and runs his hand through Draco's hair. Draco wraps his arms around Harry and pulls his as close as possible.  
Draco: I love you so much.  
Harry: *kisses him* I love so much too.  
Draco: Harry sit down. I have something to tell you and it might be a bit of a shock. *they sit on the window sill* The reason why my letters were so short over the holidays was because my mail was being monitored. My mother knows about us Harry.  
Harry: So? Didn't you say that she doesn't care?  
Draco: Yes but I'm scared that if he *A\N: Draco means Voldermort* interrogates her then she might tell and I will be in deep shit. Especially because... because of this. *rolls up his sleeve to uncover his dark mark*  
Harry: *stares at Draco's forearm* *in a very caring tone* Did you choose this? *points at Draco's arm*  
Draco: *starts crying* No. I was forced. My father made me.  
Harry: Why would he do that to you? You are his son. His beautiful son. *kisses Draco's forehead*  
Draco: He said... he said that he was not going to die for a child.  
Harry: The selfish git.  
Draco: I fucking hate him Harry.  
Prof' Umbridge: *comes round the corner* Who was that that just swore? *sees no one* Oh Mr Potter? Where are you and who are you with? I am going to find you. *walks off down the stairs*  
Harry: Fuck that was close.  
Draco: Sorry about that. I probably just got you into trouble.  
Harry: Whatever. I don't really care if she punishes me. I'll just go to McGonagal. Umbridge has no proof I was here.  
Draco: As I was saying. I honestly don't know what to do. They want to kill you Harry.  
Harry: Well they are not going to. As for what to do. We carry on with the plan that we have been using for the past 4 years.  
Draco: I don't know how long I can keep this up.  
Harry: You're going to have to try.  
Draco: I know. *climbs onto Harry's lap* I think we need to just enjoy this moment.  
He wraps his legs around Harry's torso and starts kissing him again. Harry wrap his arms around Draco and pulls him closer. He bites Draco's bottom lip and Draco moans. Harry slides his tongue into Draco's mouth puts 1 of his hands on the back of Draco's head and starts playing with Draco's hair. Draco moans on everyone of Harry's small tugs on his hair.  
Pansy: *comes round the corner with Umbridge* Where did you say you heard voices Professor?  
Prof' Umbridge: Just along here. *stops* *listens*  
Pansy: What is it Professor?  
Prof' Umbridge: Moans.  
Pansy: Sounds like 2 people making out.  
Prof' Umbridge: Doing what?  
Pansy: Making out. Kissing.  
Prof' Umbridge: Where are they thought?  
Pansy: Invisibility charm most likely.  
Prof' Umbridge: Thank you for your help Miss Parkinson. 25 points will be awarded to Slytherin. You may go.  
Pansy: Thank you very mich Professor. Enjoy the rest of your lunch break. *starts walking back to meet up with her friends*  
Prof' Umbridge: You too Miss Parkinson. I know it's you Mr Potter. Now show yourself or you will make things worse for yourself and whoever you are with. Nothing happens apart from Harry moaning as Draco gives him a hickie.  
Prof' Umbridge: There it is again.  
She goes down to the staff room.

In the staff room.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Tell me again Dolores.  
Prof' Umbridge: I was in that abandoned corridor on the 8th floor and there were voices someone said a sentence that I shall not repeat but in it I heard Mr Potter's name.  
Prof' Dumbledore: And then what?  
Prof' Umbridge: I went back with Miss Parkinson to see if she could tell me who the voices sounded like and there was moaning. Miss Parkinson said it sounded like 2 people making out.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Invisible students making out sounds like a case of Drarry itis to me. Would you all agree? *the other teachers nod*  
Prof' Umbridge: I'm sorry what?  
Prof' McGonagal: You don't know who Drarry is?  
Prof' Umbridge: No I don't Minerva.  
Prof' Snape: This may be a shock to you Dolores but Drarry is Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.  
Prof' Sprout: They have been in a *does air quotes* secret relationship *stops air quotes* since they were in 1st year.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Who had Monday lunch on the poll?  
Prof' Umbridge: What?!  
Prof' Dumbledore: The poll that we set up on when someone would find Harry and Draco kissing.  
Prof' Trelawnie: It was me. I predicted right.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Right everyone cough up. *they all hand Trelawnie their 2 galleons* Now we are going to do a poll on when they admit their relationship.  
Prof' Flitwick: Give me a minute to draw up a sheet. *he draws up a voting sheet*  
Prof' Dumbledore: Put me down for a Saturday afternoon.  
Prof' McGonagal: I'll take a Wednesday morning.  
Prof' Sprout: Give me a Tuesday morning.  
All the other teachers put down there bet.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Are you going to bet Dolores?  
Prof' Umbridge: This is highly unprofessional conduct.  
Prof' Dumbledore: This is how we roll. Just promise not to say anything about any of this to any of the students.  
Prof' Umbridge: I will be telling Cornilus however.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Fine tell Cornilus. Whilst you are on you can also tell him that we did bets on Wolfstar as well.  
Prof' Umbridge: Wolfstar?  
Prof' McGonagal: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
Prof' Snape: They were actually in a relationship?  
Prof' Dumbledore: Oh they were indeed.  
Prof' McGonagal: They were a cute couple. 1 time I had gone into the Gryffindor common room to give Miss Evans a book that she had left in my classroom and Remus and Sirius were there on the sofa sleeping on each other. It was adorable.  
Prof' Dumbledore: I believe Horis Slughorn won the 1st poll on them.  
Prof' McGonagal: Remus was in the Slug club as the students dubbed it and he took Sirius to the Christmas party.  
Prof' Snape: I remember that night. Evans was in the Slug club as well and she took Potter. The only 1 out of their little posse that wasn't there was Pettigrew. And we all know what happened to him in the end.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Dead man walking.

Back in the abandoned corridor on the 8th floor.  
Draco: *laughing* Harry go easy.  
Harry: *is in the middle of giving Draco a rather magnificent hickie* Nope. I want everyone to know that you are taken.  
Draco: Whatever.  
Harry finishes the hickie and kisses Draco. Draco pulls Harry closer because he can not get enough. He then falls backwards off the window sill pulling Harry on top of him. This doesn't stop either of the two. The invisibility cloak is just covering them. They find being laied on the floor better than being sat on the window sill. Draco grabs Harry's arse which makes Harry moan. Draco slips his tongue into Harry's mouth. The alarm goes off on Harry's watch. They both jump.  
Draco: What was that?  
Harry: We have 15 minutes left of lunch.  
They get up off the floor. Brush each other off and sort out their uniform.  
Draco: Well that was fun.  
Harry: Yeah. Love you.  
Draco: Love you too. *kisses him*  
Harry: *hugs him* Tonight, back here, straight after class.  
Draco: *hugs him* Okay.  
Harry: See you in class.*kisses him*  
Draco: See you and that fine arse of yours, Potter, in class. *slaps Harry's arse*  
Harry: Right back at you Malfoy.  
Harry pulls the cloak off them and he goes to meet Ron and Hermione in the Griffindor common room.  
Hermione: Harry where have you been?  
Ron: Mate what's that on your neck?  
Harry: *rubbing his neck* Oh this?  
Fred: It's obvious little bro.  
George: It's a hickie.  
Ron: Who gave it to you?!  
Fred: Harry's mystery date.  
Hermione: When will we get to meet *puts emphasis on the word* them.  
George: Nice use of a non-gender specific pronoun Hermione.  
Fred: Right who do you think it is?  
Hermione: Blaize Zambine.  
The twins, Harry and Ginny burst out laughing.  
George: That is the best joke I have heard all day.  
Ron: Give us a clue mate.  
Harry: Okay I will. The last letter of of my nickname for him is t. *author's note: the nickname Harry is referring to is "my sexy blonde ferret"*  
Ron: Bloody hell Harry that's a bit obscure.  
Hermione: Oh Merlin that's the bell. We do not want to be late to Umbridge's class.  
They all leg it down to the DADA classroom. To their relief the class hasn't gone in yet.  
Ron: What's that on Malfoy's neck?  
Harry: *shouting* Oi Malfoy what's the that on your neck?!  
Draco: *shouting* *grinning* I was about to say the same to you Potter!  
Prof' Umbridge: In. *the class goes in and sits down* *does her stupid throat clearing thing* Now that I have your attention before we start I would like to ask Misters Potter and Malfoy where they were at lunch.  
Draco: I had a headache so I took a walk and then went back to the Slytherin dorms to have a nap.  
Prof' Umbridge: Did your walk include the abandoned corridor on the 8th floor?  
Draco: Er yes. I used the servants stairs to go back to the dungeons.  
Prof' Umbridge: How about you Mr Potter. Where were you?  
Harry: I was with my date.  
Prof' Umbridge: And what's her name? *Harry, Ron and Hermione start laughing* What is so funny?  
Harry: Well the fact that you think that I am dating a girl in god danm hilarious.  
Draco: Always knew you were a poof Potter.  
Harry: Oh shut it Malfoy. It's not like you are any better.  
Prof' Umbridge: What are the marks on your necks?  
Draco: It's where I fell over and whacked the side of my neck on the corner of a table.  
Prof' Umbridge: And you Potter?  
Harry: Mosquito bite. I think it's infected. I should probably got to the hospital wing.  
Prof' Umbridge: You can go after class. Now wands away and quills out.  
Ron: We're not using magic?  
Prof' Umbridge: The new ministry approved course in defensive magic is a purely theory based to minimize damage.  
Harry: What use is theory in the real world?  
Prof' Umbridge: The real world Mr Potter? Who's going to want to attack children such as yourselves?  
Harry: I don't know maybe Lord Voldermort.  
Prof' Umbridge: You have been told that a certain dark lord is at large once again. This. Is. A. Lie.  
Harry: *stands up* So Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord then?  
Prof' Umbridge: Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident.  
Harry: No it wasn't. It was murder. Voldermort killed Cedric Diggory and you know it.  
Prof' Umbridge: Detention Mr Potter! 5 o'clock my office.  
Hermione: *tugging on Harry's sleeve* Harry sit down.  
Harry gives into Hermione's sleeve tugging and sits down.  
Pansy: *in Draco's ear* You were staring at Potter's arse.  
Draco: *in Pansy's ear* No I was not.  
Blaize: *in Draco's ear* I knew you were bent mate but for Potter?  
Draco: *whispering* I am not gay for Potter.  
Pansy: *in Draco's ear* Saint Potter this and Saint Potter that.  
Blaize: *in Draco's ear* Climbing trees to get his attention.  
Pansy: *in Draco's ear* 100% not gay for the Chosen One.  
Draco: Common room after dinner and I'll explain everything.

45 minutes later.  
Prof' Umbridge: Class dismissed.  
Everyone goes into the corridor.  
Hermione: Come on you 2 lets go do this pile of homework.  
Harry: I can't. I have already made plans for this free period.  
Hermione: Harry you need to do your homework.  
Harry: It's a free period. I can do what I want.  
Ron: Mate can I come with you please?  
Harry: No. Definitely not. You would hate me if you knew who my boyfriend was.  
Hermione: No we wouldn't.  
Harry: Ron might.  
Ron: No I wouldn't.  
Harry: You would. You really would. Excuse me. Can't keep my man waiting. *covers himself in the invisibility cloak*

In the abandoned corridor on the 8th floor.  
Draco: *hears a shoe squeaking* *whispering* Harry?  
Harry: *pulls Draco under the cloak* *with a big grin on his face* Hi.  
Draco: *hugs him* How are you?  
Harry: Dreading detention.  
Draco: Yeah you have to spend all evening staring at her god awful face.  
Harry: *laughs* Have you seen the pile of homework I have?  
Draco: I have a huge pile too. You were so brave back there.  
Harry: Thanks. She is such a bitch.  
Draco: I know. But you stood up to her and absolutely told her.  
Harry: What where you taking to Pansy and Blaize about?  
Draco: They keep teasing me that I am gay for you.  
Harry: They are not wrong.  
Draco: No they're not so I am going to tell them what's happening.  
Harry: How do you think they are going to react?  
Draco: Blaize will probably be fine. He was the 1st person I told about me being gay. Pansy however is another story. I don't think that she is going to react too well.  
Harry: Why?  
Draco: Well my father has always said that I was to marry Pansy.  
Harry: What?!  
Draco: An arranged marriage to keep the blood line pure.  
Harry: Does he not realize that you are gay?  
Draco: Nope. Mother and Aunt Bella guessed.  
Harry: Remember that whole bogart incident?  
Draco: It was nice of Professor Lupin to memory wipe the class.  
Harry: He was not going to see anyone bullying his boyfriend's godson.  
Draco: They are together?  
Harry: Yes. Remus said that Sirius was really nervous about telling me and Remus told him "Oh don't worry Harry's dating the son of a death eater."  
Draco: What was Sirius' reaction like?  
Harry: Jaw to the floor. Then he asked who I was dating. Remus was like "Well he's blonde with grey-blue eyes and his dad is king of the arse holes."  
Draco: What was Sirius' reaction to that?  
Harry: Jaw went through the floor. Sirius then made some joke about your dad that then got him a slap from Remus.  
Draco: Where is that music coming from?  
Harry: *laughing* Fred and George are coming up the stairs with a record player.  
Fred: Harry, Draco, we know you 2 are you here.  
George: So we brought you some music.  
They put the record player down on the floor.  
Fred: George how do you get the secret door out?  
George: Tickle the wall Freddie.  
Fred: *tickles the wal!* There we go. *closes the hidden door over the entrance to the corridor*  
George: *closes the door to the servants stairs* *locks it* Nobody is getting in here.  
Fred: *casts a silencing charm* What happens in here stays in here. *pulls the cloak off Harry and Draco*  
Draco: How did you 2 find out about us?  
George: The statue outside the library.  
Fred: October the 5th 1991.  
George: First kiss.  
Fred: Oh please.  
George: We know everything.  
Fred: And no we are not going to tell.  
George: We tease Ron about it all the time.  
Fred: It's nice.  
George: We know something that he doesn't know.  
Fred: Is it true Harry?  
Harry: Is what true?  
George: That you started shouting at Umbitch?  
Harry: Yeah.  
George: Brave.  
Fred: We will leave you two lovers alone now.  
George: Bye. Leave the record player up here we will get it later. *they go down the servants stairs making sure to close the door*  
Draco: That was so nice of them.  
Harry: Yeah.  
Draco: Care to dance Harry?  
He doesn't wait for a response and pulls Harry into a slow dance that his mother taught him at a young age. They dance for a while Harry with him arms wrapped around Draco's neck and Draco with his hands on Harry's waist. Harry suddenly stops dancing.  
Draco: What is it babe?  
Harry pulls Draco into a deep and passionate kiss. Draco shoves Harry up against the wall still kissing him. Harry could feel Draco's smile against his lips as they kissed. They never wanted this moment to end. They were in another world. A world that was for just them. A world that they could be happy in. A world where all of life's troubles didn't exist. A world that they re-entered every time their lips touched. A world where fucking Umbridge wasn't banging the door from the stairs trying to get in. They both dive for the invisibility cloak. Which they get pulled over themselves just in time.  
Prof' Umbridge: Alohamorha. *the door swings open* There's my record player. Wingardium LeviosA. *the record player starts floating in the air*  
Draco: It's LeviOsa not LeviosA. *A\N: LOL Hermione quote.*  
Prof' Umbridge: WHO SAID THAT?!  
Harry: The boy who lived is not the boy who leaved. Byeee.  
Harry and Draco leg it back down 9 flights of stairs to the corridor with the Slytherin common room on it.  
Draco: The boy who leaved? Is that even grammatically correct?  
Harry: No probably not but it's funny so yeah.  
Draco: *checks the time on Harry's watch* It's half 4.  
Harry: I should probably go put this *tugs on the inside for the cloak* away and get to Umbridge's office.  
Draco: Yeah but I believe that there is something that you need to do 1st.  
Harry: I think that I know what you mean.  
He slams Draco up against the wall kissing him. Draco pulls Harry closer. Harry starts playfully nibbling on Draco's bottom lip. Draco moans.  
Harry: I love you.  
Draco: *hugs Harry* I love you too. There's something on your lips.  
Harry: What?  
Draco: Mine. *kisses him*  
Harry: See you tomorrow babe.  
Draco: Bye babe.  
He kisses Harry and gets out from under the cloak. He goes to the common room door.  
Draco: Roontil.  
He goes inside.  
Harry walks to outside the Great Hall where he takes the invisibility cloak of and then takes the shortest route back Griffindor Tower to put his cloak away. He then runs to Umbridge's office. He checks the time 4:55 he thinks "We weren't making out for that long surely." . He leans against the wall to catch his breath because he was tried from all the snogging, then the nine flights of stairs in one go and then the rest of the snogging. He had had quite an eventful evening even though it was only 4:58. At 5 o'clock precisely he knocks on Umbridge's office door.  
Prof' Umbridge: Come in Mr Potter. *he enters* Sit down. *he sits* Now you are going to be doing some lines for me this evening. *Harry goes in his bag to get a quill* Oh you won't be needing 1 of your quills. You will be using a rather special 1 of mine. *hands him the quill*  
Harry: You haven't given me any ink.  
Prof' Umbridge: *smirking* Oh you won't be needing any ink Mr Potter.  
Harry: What do I put?  
Prof' Umbridge: I must not tell lies.  
Harry: How many times?  
Prof' Umbridge: As many as it takes for the message to *puts emphasis on the words* sink in. *does a creepy little smile*  
Harry starts to write. He winces and clenches his left fist as a sharp pain courses through his hand. He looks down at his hand to see that the words that he has just written on the page had been cut into his hand.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin dungeons. Draco has just got out of the shower and gone back up to the common room to see a very impatient looking Pansy and a mildly amused Blaize sat on one of the sofas.  
Pansy: *in a very sharp and to the point tone* Where were you during dinner?  
Draco: *sits down* With my boyfriend.  
Blaize: *high fives Draco* Yay well done mate. You got a date. And yes I know that rhymed. Don't comment.  
Pansy: Who's your date?  
Draco: You are not going to believe this but I'm dating....  
Blaize: *really fast* Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.  
Draco: Harry Potter.  
Pansy: What! The! Fuck! Draco!  
Blaize: And my best mate got his dream mans. Well done Draco.  
Draco: Thanks.  
Pansy: I don't believe it.  
Draco: I knew you wouldn't.  
Pansy: You better be joking.  
Draco: I'm really not.  
Pansy: Well drink this Veritasearum then. *holds up a vile*  
Draco: Hand it over. *takes it* *drinks some*  
Pansy: Draco are you dating Harry Potter?  
Draco: Yes. I. Am.  
Pansy: Is he the one that gave you that hickie?  
Draco: Yes.  
Pansy: Is he your *does air quotes* pen pal? *stops air quotes*  
Draco: Yes.  
Blaize: How long have you 2 been dating?  
Draco: 4 years on October 5th.


End file.
